Automatically filling syringes has many known advantages in the art. For example, US patent application 2009/0198208 to Straysky and Einy discloses a dosage dispenser intended to provide a solution for measuring and dilution of liquid medications and issuing marked and ready for use. The dosage dispenser device carries out actions required for the preparation of a required dose of medication, including identifying ampoules, breaking them, filling a syringe, diluting the medication in a solution, marking the syringe, disposing of waste and documenting the process, all at the patient bedside. The dosage dispenser is aimed at reducing the number of errors in the dosage, which is a problem, menacing medical services throughout the world. The problem is made acute by considerable pressure on the medical teams while carrying out many and complex procedures under pressure in a situation of uncertainty and with variable data.